Vs. Roark
Vs. Roark is the fifth episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 5/20/2018. Story Crystal speeds her way through Oreburgh City, her face in a state of concern. Crystal: I can’t believe that Team Galactic attacked Lake Valor! I’m sure that Ian figured out how to get involved in the incident, which means that I can’t slack! I’ve got to earn my next badge so I’m ready to meet up with them for the Grand Festival! Crystal makes it to the Oreburgh City gym, the door opening as Roark is heading out. Crystal bumps into Roark, being knocked backwards. Roark: Oh, I’m so sorry! Crystal is down on her butt, cringing a bit as she gets up. Crystal: No, that was my fault. Roark, my name is Crystal! And I challenge you to a gym battle! Roark: (Anxious) Now? I was going to head to the mines for an excavation. Crystal: Oh, please Roark! I’m a friend of Ian’s, and I need to meet up with him soon! Roark: (Confused) Ian? Isn’t he a bit old, oh! Roark pounds a fist into his palm in realization. Roark: You mean the Ian that challenged me a while back! I thought you meant the one that worked for me! Crystal: Oh, no! Yes, the other one. Roark: Well, I guess I can squeeze in a quick battle. Crystal: Yay! Oh, thank you so much Roark! Roark: (Chuckles) Sure thing. End Scene Crystal and Roark stand on the rock battlefield of the Oreburgh Gym. Referee Ian stands in the referee’s box. Referee Ian: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Roark: I shall start off with Bonsly! Roark throws his Pokéball, choosing Bonsly. Bonsly: Bonsly! Crystal: So he’s using Bonsly. Despite its small size, it is actually a powerhouse. Pachirisu! I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Roark: An Electric type, huh? This will be interesting. Bonsly, start with Rock Tomb! Bonsly forms a large boulder by the top of its head, launching it at Pachirisu. Crystal: Dodge it and go for Discharge! Pachirisu takes off in a run, easily outmatching the speed of the Rock Tomb attack. Pachirisu fires several streams of blue electricity at Bonsly. Roark: Copycat! Bonsly glows with a brown aura, as it releases Discharge to block Discharge. Crystal: That’s our only distance attack. And if he can block it then we have to go close quarters. Pachirisu, use Iron Tail! Roark: Double Edge attack! Pachirisu charges forward, his tail glowing like iron. Bonsly glows with a silver aura as it shoots forward. The attacks collide, Pachirisu being shot back by the force of Double Edge. He crashes into a boulder, groaning. Pachirisu: (Weakly) Chippa chi. Crystal: Urgh. That was our ace move. We can’t just overpower them. Roark: You’ve got that right! Bonsly, fire Rock Tomb! Crystal: Pachirisu, block it with Iron Tail! Then go for Sweet Kiss! Pachirisu looks determined as he runs forward. Bonsly fires Rock Tomb, as Pachirisu jumps into the air. Pachirisu breaks the Rock Tomb with Iron Tail, falling towards Bonsly. Pachirisu then winks, releasing several pink hearts. Bonsly is hit by the Sweet Kiss, as it stumbles around in confusion. Roark: Not bad! Bonsly, let’s push through and use Rock Tomb! Crystal: Iron Tail! Then Discharge! Pachirisu charges at Bonsly with Iron Tail, as Bonsly stumbles in confusion. Pachirisu strikes Bonsly with Iron Tail, knocking it back. Bonsly forms a Rock Tomb and fires it, Pachirisu running to dodge. He then fires Discharge, electrocuting Bonsly. Bonsly shakes off the confusion after that. Bonsly: (Determined) Bons! Crystal: That thing is tougher than I thought. Pachirisu, Iron Tail then Discharge! Roark: Double Edge! Pachirisu and Bonsly charge and clash together with Iron Tail and Double Edge. The two are blasted back, as Pachirisu fires Discharge. Discharge hits Bonsly as it falls backwards defeated. Referee Ian: Bonsly is unable to battle! The winner is Pachirisu! Crystal: Yes! Excellent job Pachirisu! Pachirisu: (Panting in exhaustion) Chippa. Crystal: You did a great job. Take a rest for now. Crystal returns Pachirisu, drawing a new Pokéball. Roark: Not even going to wait for my choice there? Crystal: I know you use Rock types, and have plenty of counters for its weaknesses. But I’m still going with one of my main battlers! Buizel, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Roark: If that’s your choice, then I’m going with Probopass! Roark throws his Pokéball, choosing Probopass. Probopass: Pro! Crystal: Buizel, Water Gun then Aqua Jet! Roark: Let’s block with Rock Slide! Buizel spews Water Gun at Probopass, who glows white and forms several boulders around it. The Rock Slide blocks the Water Gun as Buizel is surrounded by water and shoots forward with Aqua Jet. Probopass fires Rock Slide, Buizel maneuvering through them with ease. Roark: Let’s keep up the pressure! Magnet Bomb to Discharge! Probopass’ nose glows with silver energy. It releases a magnetic pulse wave, slamming into Buizel and pushing him to the ground. Probopass fires Discharge streams, electrocuting Buizel who howls loudly from the attack. Crystal: Okay, let’s go for Sonic Boom! Roark: Let’s use Sandstorm! Buizel’s tails glow white, as he swings them to fire a large shock wave. Probopass shakes its body, a Sandstorm whipping up on the field. The Sonic Boom cuts through and hits Probopass. Crystal: Now Water Gun! Roark: Discharge! Buizel fires Water Gun, the power being cut by the Sandstorm. Discharge fires through the Sandstorm, striking Buizel. Buizel is buffed by the Sandstorm, as he drops down defeated. Referee Ian: Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Probopass! Crystal returns Buizel, looking crushed. Crystal: Buizel is one of my strongest battlers. Hm. Pachirisu, I need your help! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing an exhausted Pachirisu. Pachirisu: (Panting) Chippa chi. Crystal: I know that wasn’t a long break, but I need you to do your best. Pachirisu, use Discharge! Pachirisu fires Discharge, the attack barely piercing through the Sandstorm and shocking Probopass. Roark: Hate to disappoint you. But Sandstorm increases the Special Defense of all Rock types on the field! Your Special Attacks are useless here! Probopass, use Rock Slide! Crystal: (Distressed) Pachirisu, use Iron Tail! Probopass fires Rock Slide, as Pachirisu runs through the Sandstorm and dodging the Rock Slide. Pachirisu is buffed by the Sandstorm, obscuring his vision. Rock Slide crashes into Pachirisu, blasting him back defeated. Referee Ian: Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Probopass! Roark: Nice shot, Probopass! Probopass: Pro! The Sandstorm fades away as Crystal returns Pachirisu. Roark has a grin on his face, as Crystal takes a deep breath. Crystal: It’s okay. This is where Ian gets the most excited. Referee Ian: Huh? Did she say my name? Roark: She means the other one. Referee Ian: Oh. Crystal: Time to get serious! Pelipper, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Peli! Crystal: Hydro Pump! Roark: Sandstorm to Discharge! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump as Probopass uses Sandstorm. The Hydro Pump is weakened but pushes through, striking Probopass as it charges Discharge. Probopass is struck by Hydro Pump and electrocutes itself. Probopass drops back defeated. Referee Ian: Probopass is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper! Roark returns Probopass, looking excited. Roark: Not bad! That Pelipper looks pretty strong! Only fitting that I use my strongest Pokémon against it. Rampardos! Roark throws his Pokéball, choosing Rampardos. Rampardos: Rampar! Crystal: Hydro Pump! Roark: Zen Headbutt! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump, it weakened by the Sandstorm. Rampardos runs through the Hydro Pump, only being slightly grazed by the attack. Rampardos head glows blue as it leaps and rams Pelipper. Pelipper is knocked back as Rampardos falls towards her again with Zen Headbutt. Crystal: Protect to Hurricane! Pelipper forms a blue barrier, Protecting herself from Zen Headbutt. Pelipper’s wings glow blue as she flaps her wings, Hurricane winds blowing through. Rampardos takes the hit, though it is reduced by the Sandstorm. Pelipper is buffed by the Sandstorm as well. Crystal: I’m not going to be able to land a good hit on it until that Sandstorm fades. Roark: I’ve got to land our finishing blow before the Sandstorm fades. Rampardos, let’s go in hard and fast with Headbutt! Crystal: If we can’t rely on power, then we need a guaranteed hit! Pelipper, use Shock Wave! Pelipper’s bill glows yellow, firing a stream of electricity. Rampardos charges with Headbutt, taking the reduced attack with ease. It leaps into the air and rams Pelipper with Headbutt, knocking her back. Pelipper glides over the battlefield, Rampardos charging again. The Sandstorm buffs Pelipper. Crystal: Pelipper, Protect to Hydro Pump! Roark: (Grins) Rampardos, ram that Protect and then use Head Smash! Pelipper raises Protect, Rampardos crashing into it with Headbutt. Pelipper fires a close range Hydro Pump, Rampardos standing its ground. The protection from the Sandstorm keeps Rampardos rooted in place, as it is surrounded in a powerful blue aura. Rampardos pushes off its legs, ramming Pelipper hard with Head Smash. Pelipper is sent flying back, crashing into a boulder. The Sandstorm subsides as Pelipper struggles to get up. Crystal: (Concerned) Pelipper! Pelipper stands on her feet, standing tall and eager though injured. Pelipper: Peli! Peli! Roark: Wow! It survived that Head Smash! What a truly remarkable Pokémon! Crystal: She is. And she’s not down yet! Pelipper, Hydro Pump! Roark: Dodge it and use Zen Headbutt! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump from the ground, as Rampardos runs around it with ease. It charges forward with Zen Headbutt. Crystal: Hurricane! Pelipper flaps her wings, releasing Hurricane. Rampardos is stalled, then blown back. Rampardos remains on its feet, as both Pokémon pant heavily. Crystal: There’s only one more shot. I can’t waste it. Pelipper, Hydro Pump! Roark: Rampardos, Head Smash! Rampardos forms and charges with Head Smash, Pelipper countering it with Hydro Pump. Rampardos pushes through, getting closer and closer. Pelipper keeps up the intensity of Hydro Pump, Rampardos slowing down. It holds its ground for another moment, but is washed away. Rampardos skids across the entirety of the field, defeated. Referee Ian: Rampardos is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: (Squeals) EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! We did it, Pelipper! Pelipper: (Weakly) Peli. Pelipper plops forward onto her stomach, exhausted. Crystal runs out, hugging Pelipper. Crystal: That was an excellent battle, Pelipper. You deserve a good long rest. Crystal pulls out her Pokéball, returning Pelipper. Roark returns Rampardos and walks over to her. Roark: What a battle! I wasn’t sure who’d win there! Congratulations, and I give you the Coal Badge! Crystal: Oh, thank you Roark! (She takes the Coal Badge) I got, the Coal Badge! Main Events * Crystal battles Roark and wins, earning the Coal Badge. Characters * Crystal * Roark * Referee Ian Pokémon * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Bonsly (Roark's) * Probopass (Roark's) * Rampardos (Roark's) Trivia * This episode takes place after Vs. Lake Spirits. * As of this episode, Roark is the gym leader to be shown battling in the most gym battles on screen. He battles 5 trainers, battling Hugh, Paul, Ian, Crystal and battled Wyatt twice. This gives him 6 gym battles. * Crystal learning to have Pachirisu deflect rocks with Iron Tail stems from this episode. * A joke from this episode is Crystal referencing Ian and them confusing it with Referee Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles